Rachel and Kokonoe: Family Moments
by Xane Kudo
Summary: Spin-off of Blazblue Inc. Rachel and Kokonoe aren't always sex-crazed idiots. They're also people who love each other, their children and the moments they spend together. These are the various points in their lives, from when their kids are born, to their adolescent years, to even adulthood. Let's dive in and relax with these two lovely ladies.


**Ok, so let's try something more wholesome.**

**I've been wanting to do a separate story of Blazblue Inc of Rachel and Kokonoe with their kids for a while, so this might be that kind of fic to dump those stories in. I'm open to suggestions for situations that they might get into.**

**Just to make it clear: this is more family-friendly, so let's keep the requests to that level. Anything higher, extreme or random goes into Blazblue Inc.**

**Anywho, let's get it on!**

**...oh, and I don't own Blazblue.**

* * *

Rachel Alucard could count the number of times that she did something silly on one hand. As the previous heiress to the Alucard Corporation, a lot of her demeanor was mainly acting proper and elegant. Her speech was polite and she welcomed all of her guests with a smile.

The very first time she acted silly was when she first met her wife, Kokonoe Mercury.

She never believed in the notion of "love at first sight" at first. It seemed like a ridiculous concept that wasn't logical in the slightest.

Then again, when it comes to love, logic doesn't mean a thing, now does it?

A great example would be how the very second Rachel's eyes landed on the pink-haired Grimalkin, the glass full of wine she had been drinking out of unceremoniously dropped out of her hand, shattering into a fine mess of broken glass and red wine.

Not even five seconds later, all eyes were on her and her shattered drink...including Kokonoe's.

Afterward, not even another five seconds later, the same eyes now had their brains racking up two questions: how could Rachel Alucard run so fast, and how could Rachel Alucard run so fast...in high heels.

What a day that was.

Thankfully, after that little incident, Kokonoe and her met up one day at a cafe. The two hit it off, and soon afterward, started dating.

Rachel would always remember that day, both fondly and not so fondly.

The second time she acted silly was when she gave her vows at their wedding.

She had the perfect words to describe how she felt about Kokonoe. She read every detail over, making sure not to miss anything, double and tripled checked it over. She knew that it was how she felt, and nothing would ever change that.

She also knew that Kokonoe would also give her vows, and the two decided to not inform the other about what they would write down.

The mystery kept it all interesting.

What she didn't know was how much the words Kokonoe said would affect her, to the point that not only did she nearly faint on the spot and forget her own vows (Kokonoe would later take the same actions once she read them) but pretty much rushed the priest to wed them already lest he suffer an immediate vasectomy, made with a grabbing motion near his junk.

What was meant to be a heartwarming moment turned into a comedy with the priest urinating on himself out of pure fear...and then nearly to a porno when Rachel grabbed Kokonoe and pulled her into a kiss, all the while trying to rip her out of her wedding dress.

Thankfully Jubei stepped in and stopped them, but not without a scratch.

The moment of Rachel's sultry look and Kokonoe covered in hickies and a ripped wedding dress was forever printed in a picture in their living room.

Rachel smiled fondly at the memory, because that event led to where she was currently.

"Tea's ready!" Yelled a small but cute voice.

She was right now, in a child's room. But this wasn't just any child.

It was her child. Her and Kokonoe's child.

Their second child, to be more exact.

"Oh good." Rachel replied. "I was feeling quite thirsty. Please do hurry and bring it over."

"Ok, Mommy!" The voice yelled again as the door opened and in walked a small pink-haired five-year-old. Her youngest daughter, Konoe, named after Kokonoe's mother, Nine The Phantom's real name.

Konoe was a near carbon copy of Rachel, down the same hairstyle. The major differences were her pink hair, which she took after Kokonoe, and her personality. Unlike Kokonoe, who was a blunt yet smart individual, and Rachel, who was taught in the ways of being a proper young woman, the small child was a bundle of excitement and energy. She was also a bit of a slob, with her dolls laying all over the place. Her favorites, however, were sitting at a small table where Rachel herself was sitting.

In her small hands was a plastic tea set, with multiple cups and a teapot. Rachel notice that one of the cups was her favorite teacup, and a strand of fear went through her body for thinking about what would happen if her daughter accidentally dropped it.

She could always get another cup if it broke, but there was the possibility of Konoe stepping on one of the broken pieces and hurting herself.

She was nearly tempted to get up and help her daughter, but thankfully the space between the door and the table wasn't that long, and the young girl set the tea set down.

Rather unceremoniously, at that.

"The tea's here!" Konoe yelled as she grabbed each cup and gave it to each guest at her little table. "I made it myself!" She announced as she gave Rachel her teacup.

"Oh, did you?" Rachel said with a small grin. "Can I have some, please?"

"Ok!" Konoe nodded as she grabbed the teapot and poured her imaginary tea in Rachel's cup. "You get the first taste, Mommy, since you like it so much."

Rachel chuckled a bit. "Yes, I do love tea. You're quite right, my child."

Konoe just giggled.

Rachel then took a sip of her "tea", tasting nothing but air, but she didn't care.

"Mmmm. It's quite yummy." Rachel commented. The smile on her daughter's face made the comment worth everything.

As her daughter poured her tea for every other guest, Rachel took a good look at her daughter and couldn't help but smile.

It was a silly thing for someone like her to sit at a small table, sip fake tea and even have conversations with stuffed dolls.

But for her family, she could always afford to let loose and indulge in their strange activities.

Speaking of…

"Mommy, Mr. Ruffles wants to dance with you." Konoe said as she held a stuffed bear to Rachel.

The woman set her cup down and took the stuff bear. "Oh really? Well then, I would be delighted to dance with Mr. Ruffles." She took the bear and stood up. "Come now, let us dance. I hope you know how to lead." She said, getting nothing but silence from the stuffed toy.

"He says, 'Yes I do'." Konoe translated for him.

Rachel just nodded and started swaying with the bear in her hands to imaginary music.

Yep, this was all silly.

But her daughter's happiness was worth every second of the silliness.


End file.
